Whatever They Have
by Thunderarrow
Summary: Takes place in Thor: Ragnarok. Thor and Bruce Banner are wandering through the streets of Sakkar, attempting to find a way out when they are separated. Instead of finding each other, Loki finds Thor and has been tasked by the Grand Master to bring him in. Loki returns empty-handed but not without his reward. Thorki. ThorxLoki.


WHATEVER THEY HAVE

 _ **Takes place during Ragnarok.**_

The streets were bustling with partygoers, cramped and inflamed with the color green. It flew in clouds of tiny explosions and garnished the painted faces of those dancing around in revel. It is in a situation like this that one adorned by any other colour and somber is conspicuous. Thor makes a shoddy attempt at disguise by putting a cloth over his freshly trimmed golden locks.

Bruce looks around in shock at the magnitude of the celebrations, not yet aware that they are for him in his alternative form. The pair walk down the street, avoiding people as best they can but still being separated several times by the unruly crowd. One such time leaves them both out of sight of the other, Thor worried that his has lost an aid to his cause and the scientist too distracted by the prospect of walking among a numerous amount of aliens to care.

After several minutes of searching for the Hulk's puny form of containment with no avail, Thor becomes concerned. While the doctor is brilliant, he has never been in a hive of revelry such as this, not to mention the fact that he's missing a couple years of his life. Walking hurriedly now, the Asgardian searches with a purpose, desperate to find Banner and be on their way again. There was Asgard to save, after all.

It seems like it has been a lifetime since he lost his companion, and Thor has begun to give up hope. Perhaps he can fly up above the crowd to search for the would-be Hulk, but that would reveal his position, and be quite counterproductive considering it is him the entire city is searching for. At first glance he sees a man a with a couple men between them that might be Banner. Before he can rush for the lookalike, the man turns, revealing his considerable body modifications. What Thor thought was the jacket Bruce was borrowing was actually a full tattoo.

A woman who had dyed her full head of hair green and had enough metal in her face to fry a microwave bumps into him when a whisper of a hand gesture appears at the corner of his vision, somehow appearing threatening and, at the same time, enticing. Thinking it could perhaps be his missing comrade, or else a clue to his whereabouts, the god of thunder follows into the narrow alley.

As he has remained for the past few days, Thor is on guard, wary of any potential aggressors that could be lurking deep in the darkened passage. Cocking his head left, he listens for the sound of someone breathing. Still not observing any intruders, he doesn't relax but removes his makeshift disguise.

 _That feeling_.

It evokes great anger in Thor, but there is also much relief. He smirks. "Brother"

Emerging from the black, Loki walks with great grace and poise, always careful abou presentation no matter who's company he was in. On his face is a mischievous grin, as would be expected for the god of such a trait. Stopping a couple feet in front of his adoptive sibling, Loki clasps his hands in front of him.

"Lost something, have we?" says the trickster, now with a look of innocence fixed to his sharp features.

At this, the blond loses the smile and rushes to grab the man he was, a moment ago, so glad to see alive. He places one hand roughly on Loki's neck, the other his hip, Loki only having enough time to unclasp his hands before the bigger man had him pinned against the wall.

Thor seethes for a moment, their faces mere inches apart, before inquiring about Banner. "If you know where he is, tell me or your last breath will be in a moment's time"

More amused at the threat than frightened, the Prince turned false King turned Prince again laughs and replies with a scant grin, "I do not know to where the good doctor has wondered off, but would be more than willing to assist you in your search". As an afterthought his face becomes sincere as he says, "I'm quite good at finding lost things".

For a reason unknown, Thor simply sighs, becoming resigned, and rests his head on his little brothers armoured shoulder. For a moment he just stays there, breathing deeply and contemplating. "I wish I could trust you brother"

Always one for a scathing remark, Loki begins, "Now where have I heard that bef-" his voice breaks off as a gasp leaves his mouth, so shocked by the warm presence on his neck.

The heir to the throne of Asgard had turned his head towards Loki's neck and placed his soft lips upon it, lingering there several moments too long to be mistaken for a gesture between two brothers. The Frost Giant dares not move a muscle, so puzzled and stunned by this turn of events that his confidant facade has been completely ripped away. Thor's left hand has travelled to behind the younger's head, gently holding the base of his skull. Loki is suddenly very aware that his brothers other hand lays possessively around his hip, keeping him pressed firm to the wall.

For once, his silver tongue has stopped it's wagging and simply sits there in Loki's mouth which is open in exasperation. Neither of them moves, aside from both their ragged breathing. Loki doesn't know what to make of the situation, but by the time Thor shifts to again stand in from of him, Loki has had enough time to gather himself and wipe the incredulous expression from his face.

He just stands there, still squishing the smaller frame into the side of the alley with his wider, more dense one. His eyes are closed the while time he shifts to be in front of Loki, as if deep in thought, or sleeping peacefully. Taking these last moments with his brother's eyes lidded to compose himself, Loki finally uses his voice.

Meaning to sound slightly amused, he says, "Brother, what's this?" A flash of embarrassment rushes to his cheeks as he realizes the question came out more nervous than amused. He is further disconcerted when Thor's eyes pop open, already staring deeply into his own. In his eyes, Loki sees some sadness, but behind it all is something more intense, like an animal gazing at his prey, a look in his eyes that Thor only gets in the throes of battle. He just stares into his brother's eyes, not searching, just looking. Still, he says nothing. In all his thousands of years, Loki has never been as terrified as he was in this moment.

Finally, sure he had finally mustered up enough composure to speak normally, Loki drops his voice and growls, "What are you doing, Thor!" Still, the other does not move, nor does he make a sound. They stand there, in silence for several minutes, just looking at each other, neither of their eyes wandering from the other's.

Finally, Thor speaks. "Three times now"

"What?" Loki scoffs.

"Three times I have thought you dead"

Finally, having a sense of control over the situation, Loki smirks and recalls fondly all the fun he has had with faking his death. A go-to move for him. "Ah yes. Dropping from the Rainbow Bridge to a passage nobody knew but I; that time on the Dark Planet; when I..." Loki trails off, confused. "When was the third time?"

"The Byfrost a couple days ago"

"Ah. Sadly I cannot take credit for that one. But you know, brother, you did see me as soon as you arrived. Surely, you're not dim-witted enough to still believe me dead? Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to arrange for another one, hmm? Suppose I stab myself with Heimdall's sword, maybe go to Midgard and find your little friends. It could even be the bite of a snake. Yes, I quite like that. Quite humorous"

For a moment, nothing is said or done. Loki is still musing about potential fake deaths when Thor leans in so that their foreheads are pressed together. "Why must you always hurt me so?" he says sadly.

Loki could easily feign confusion, hiding his true emotions was second nature to him. But he doesn't. He knows of what his brother speaks. For once, Loki's actions actually make him ashamed, causing him to lower his eyes and escape the seemingly infinite gaze of Thor. Loki does not prompt for more information, but Thor continues. "I've told you, time and again how I mourn you every time. I grieve until there is nothing left to be spent, sure that this time, this time is for real. Because no matter how many times you keep coming back, I never hold out hope that you will, so sure am I that you wouldn't lie to me like that. Wouldn't crush my spirits like that. But you do. Every. Single. Time." As he says those last three words haltingly, with eyes lidded Thor walks small steps to become even closer to his brother, not an inch between their bodies now.

He presses closer still, rolling his head away from the others forehead, and without opening his eyes, the thunder god presses his warm lips to Loki's naturally cold ones. Loki does nothing to indicate a protest, so Thor just savours the moment. His brother is alive. Neither of them is in captivity. Everything in his world is right, because Loki is with him. No matter what it is that they are doing, simply having his younger brother by his side makes him happy, though he had not realized why until very recently.

Finally, Thor breaks the kiss, only to find that Loki had responded to it, and seemed rather sad that it was ending. His eyes remain closed as if remember the feel of their mouths together, but knowing it must come to an end, finally looks up at Thor. During the excitement, Thor seemed to have sparked up, sending bright tendrils of energy in every direction. Loki had felt it, but it hadn't harmed him in any way. More than anything it had filled him with a sense of closeness.

Thor is watching his brother for any signs of discontent, but finds nothing but sincerity in Loki's eyes. Though he enjoyed whatever that was, and would accept it again given any reason, Loki is still puzzled. "Care to explain, Thor?"

The larger man moves to cradle the pale face in bus hands. To Thor's delight, Loki moves his head, leaning into his calloused palms. "I cannot lose you again brother"

Loki is about to pull his brothers face down for another warm embrace when he hears a sound that rudely casts him back into reality.

A voice comes from just outside the alley, a coarse whisper that's more at the volume of shouting to rise over the sounds of all the shouts in the streets.

 _"Thor?"_ it was Bruce, heading into the darkness of the passage, having seen the little light show Thor inadvertently created. Just as he was turning the corner, Loki waves a hand, rendering the two moulded together bodies invisible to the doctor, but not before he catches a glimpse of red fabric and flowing black hair. "Guys?"

Loki clenches his fist in frustration and scowls in the direction of the man who had been green just a few hours previous. Thor glances over his shoulder at the sight of a puzzled Bruce who is still calling their names; Loki's apprehensively. He turns back to his brother and grins, giddy at the thought of being caught, though aware that they are not visible. Without warning he roughly smashes his lips to Loki's, his mouth open from being caught off guard twice in one day by Thor's. Loki cannot help but gasp as he feels their tongues touch, Thor's writhing against his brother's. His movements are feral, hungry for more as he ravishes his brother's mouth, and smiles into the kiss when he feels Loki shiver beneath him.

Thor jerks away, feeling a hand that is not his brother's on his back. Somehow the good doctor had located them. Loki flicks his hand, sending the small man flying into the wall opposing, and pulls Thor back into their embrace. This time, however, the pace is slow and filled with hidden messages, as they speak with their tongues but no voices. When they pull apart, finally, both are breathing heavily, eyes filled with desire, and the sorcerer regretfully lifts the spell that camouflages them both. Knowing they have been revealed, Thor backs away, though his eyes do not leave Loki's. Just as quickly as they reappeared, Loki again vanishes, leaving Thor and Bruce alone in the alleyway.

Bruce is only just getting up from his encounter against the wall and points to where the dark figure has just disappeared. "Was that...?"

"Yes"

Back in the Valkyrie's chambers, Loki sits tied, pretending to be captured. He had slipped away as soon as the woman left, both of them seeking out Thor. His original intention was to bring Thor to the Grand Master, but he had been... distracted. He only showed himself to Thor once he had separated him from Banner, not wanting to risk an encounter with the Hulk. The last one had not been pleasant.

But then Thor... his brother how long had he been thinking about doing that? Sure, Loki had harboured some confused feelings for the tall, muscled man, but never planned on acting on them. They were, after all, brothers. Until they weren't. When Loki found out his true lineage, oh was he tempted to beg for Thor's love. All he wanted was his attention. But to Thor, they were still brothers. So, he repressed his feelings, almost to the point of forgetting. But not quite.

That's why, when Thor kissed him so passionately, Loki responded with eagerness of his own. So many times has he had a fantasy such as this, so he can hardly believe that what has just occurred is reality. Even if it was real, and no outside force, possibly as powerful as himself, created the illusion, there was no guarantee that it would happen again. But without any more such occasions, Loki would be left wondering for the remainder of his miserable life.

He sits there, deep in thought, for a long time. He's only interrupted by the sound of voices outside the door, as Thor and his two comrades walk in. Loki looks up, wondering what mood Thor is in now. As the larger throws something at him, Loki realizes it is not an amorous one. There will be no displays in front of others.

Whatever they have will remain secret.


End file.
